Without You
by phantomgirl27
Summary: What would happen if Erik, didn't kidnap Christine after Point of No Return? Would Christine really run off with Raoul like she promised... or would she return to her Angel of Music? book and 2004 movie based.
1. Chapter 1

**_okay!! ive started a new fic and im just gonna post this quick little beginning here! i dont own any of the the charctors blah blah blah... they belong to people who have insanse talent and genius (uhh... like andrew lyod webber, Gaston Levoux, or sumthin like that, ect.) its basically movie based, but it doe have some of the book in it... so ya... tel me wat ya think!!! ill just shut up now and let you read!!_**

**_wait! dont forget to check out my other fic Lost Angel!!! now im totaly shutting up!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ****  
****Choices**

Panic surrounded Erik as his plan began to fall apart. His mask lay in Christine's hands and hundreds of people stared as his distorted face. Disbelief and betrayal was all he felt at first, but now this was replaced by anger and pain. He looked into Christine's eyes and saw all that he was to her… a monster.

He could go to his backup plan of cutting the chandelier loose… no. He couldn't do that. Couldn't he see that he was turning into the monster he had feared his whole life; all for the love of one woman? No, instead he pushed Christine and way, kicked the lever that released the trapdoor beneath him and fell by himself, back into the darkness that he had come from. Alone…

* * *

Christine couldn't believe what she had just done. How could she have done that to poor Erik, but it had to happen. The world needed to see him and no matter what Erik thought it was for the best. He just couldn't go on living his life like this, the darkness of his world would continue to consume him until there was nothing left. 

Christine looked into Erik's unmasked eyes. They were silently sobbing and asking why? Then she saw them change in an instant to anger. He glanced around trying to figure what to do next. He was fighting a battle inside his own mind. He was desperately trying to make a choice. Christine could only wonder what was going through his mind.

All of a sudden Erik pushed her away and she fell to floor of the bridge. Erik looked down at her, his eyes full of pain. Then he kicked the switch and he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Down Once More**

"Christine you told me if you refused to go, that I had to carry you off by force," Raoul pleaded. "Don't make me resort to that."

"Raoul," Christine said, "Something has changed. I need to stay here. I can't run off at a time like this."

Christine sat at her vanity in her dressing room and Raoul stood guarding the door.

"Is it _him_? Is it that_ creature_… that _thing_? Did he threaten you; is he forcing you to stay here? I can protect you from all that Christine, you said you loved me, now trust me Christine."

"No Raoul this is my choice. I do not doubt your word, but on that bridge when he sang to me… he was trying to tell me something. I pulled off his mask, so he could hide nothing, but it enraged him, as I knew it would, he looked like he was about to inflict something terrible, but he held back…"

"He is a monster Christine and he is manipulating you. We must get far away from here, so…"

"No," she cut him off. "If he is such a monster how would he be able to contain himself back there? I cannot leave here; there is something I must do."

"You promised me on the roof that you would run away with me at the stroke of midnight and here it is half past and we are still discussing it. Christine I love you and I have to get you away from here, I cannot live here and you cannot either. We need escape here, from him and all his manipulation."

"Raoul, you must go, but I must stay here. Give me a few more days; there are a few more things I have to figure out."

Raoul opened his mouth the object, but the sad look in her eyes stopped him.

"Just know that I am staying of my own free will and soon we run away together, but just not tonight."

Christine could see the hurt in Raoul's eyes, but she knew he wouldn't object to her wishes.

"We leave tomorrow night," he sighed and he left her alone.

Christine didn't know what held her back from going with Raoul. She loved him, but maybe not in the way she thought she did... and the look in Erik's eyes… Erik needed her and she couldn't leave him with a last memory of her humiliating him. Erik was her friend. He was there for her when she needed him and when Raoul was far away forgetting her. Raoul had been a great friend when they were children, but since the opera came in something had changed between them and Christine couldn't quite place it.

Christine had done a horrible thing to Erik, but it had to be done. She had hurt her angel and she knew it. She could only wonder what Erik thought of her now.

* * *

Erik limped through the dark corridors beneath the opera house; cold and alone. Christine would run off with Raoul, they would be married and there was nothing he could do about it. He had already caused so much pain, he didn't want to cause anymore to the one person he cared about.

He paddled his small boat across the underground lake to his secluded home. There he was greeted by silence and solitude. He walked over to his organ, his music, and his only life before Christine had come along. He sat down on the organ's bench and found there was no song sad enough, no melody depressing enough to pertain to his anguish.

What was happening? Music had always been there for him. Whenever he was alone, sad, angry, or anything, music was always there to comfort him, but now everything just seemed empty. The world was just an empty shell with _her _in it, even music seemed powerless now.

Erik rose from the bench and slowly stepped to the center of the room. He looked around at all that once seem most precious to him, so it was nothing, he was nothing.

Suddenly Erik screamed at the opera house five stories above him. The scream was inhuman, incomprehensible, and indescribably horrible it seemed to shake the foundation on which the opera house stood. Erik released all his pain and anger into that scream and there was just so much anguish in his heart.

His scream ended and Erik fell to his knees. "Christine," he whispered, "what have you done to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Life and Death**

Christine followed the secret path that Erik had showed her months before that lead to the lair, when a blood curdling scream filled the passage way. Christine knew only Erik was the only one able to produce a sound so horrid. She quickened her pace and the scream continued.

Suddenly it just stopped and Christine stopped with it. Then she started running as fast as her gown allowed. A few moments later she reached a one way mirror. She stopped for a moment and took in the sight before her.

Erik lay on the ground unmoving, Christine frantically searched for the button that slid the mirror out of the way. Tears fell down her face as she search was he dead? Don't let him be dead she thought. Her hand slipped and the tears fell faster; she had to get to him, she need to tell him something, but what?

Finally her fingers found the small rectangular oddity in the wood and the mirror moved aside.

Christine rushed to Erik's side. She rolled his thin frame onto her lap and brushed a few strands of his black hair out of his face.

"Erik," Christine cried, "please wake up… I need you."

Erik was unresponsive.

"Erik please, please just wake up. I can't live without you."

Erik felt tears streaming down her face and she watch a few of then fall onto Erik's cheek, yet still he was perfectly still. She laid her hand across Erik chest, no heat beat. He was… dead…

"Erik no!" Christine sobbed. "I love you…" The words surprised her, but she'd known all along they were true, but was too late now. Erik was dead.

Christine collapsed into tears upon Erik's still chest. She grabbed one of Erik hands, they were colder than ice, even colder than when he was alive. He was gone, and there was nothing to be done.

"NO!" Christine screamed. "Erik no! You can't go! I love you, you just can't go."

Christine's head lay across Erik's chest. Suddenly there was a weak thump from inside his rib cage. Then another stronger one, and then another, and another, until there was strong and steady beat emanating from within Erik's body.

Erik's eyes fluttered open, revealing his beautiful golden eyes. "Christine," he whispered.

"Erik!" Christine exclaimed excitedly. "you're alive!" Christine took Erik in her arms and just held him there. "Don't ever leave me again Erik… I love you."

A shocked expression crossed his marred features and Christine now noticed he wasn't wearing his mask, such a small detail, he was alive and that's all that mattered. She would deal with Raoul later, but now she was going to be with Erik her true love.


	4. Chapter 4

**_hey everyone! is everyone enjoying the story? there is a slight jump from the last chapter here, but nothing you can't follow. please leave reviews i luv reading them! here is a ver exciting, but rather short chapter, hope you enjoy it! please R&R!!!!_**

**_the craziest phan alive,_**

**_phantomgirl27 the phanotm phreak!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Love or Lies?**

Christine had been pacing the length of her dressing room for what had seemed like hours. What was she to do about Raoul? Everything had changed so quickly, she just didn't know what to do and the promise she had made to him... she'd never broken a promise in her whole life. Then there was the promise he had made to her, that if she refused to run away with him he was to carry her off by force if need be. What was a girl to do?

"What should I do?" she said to herself biting her nails, "Oh! Why must my heart torment me so?"

She had to try. She had to try and make Raoul believe that she didn't love him anymore, well at least not in the way she had once thought she did. She would march right up to him look him in the eye and tell him like it is, but she couldn't just break his heart like that. Even is she didn't romantically love Raoul anymore, he was still her best friend.

She couldn't just stand here all day, she loved Erik and there was nothing she could do. She had to tell him. She reached for the knob on her door and whispered to herself, "Raoul I'm so sorry," and left the room.

* * *

"Ah! Christine!" Raoul said light heartedly, "are you ready? We will be departing in a few hours time!" 

"No Raoul." Christine said in a very serious tone, "I'm not going."

"N-N-N-not going?!" he stuttered, "why ever not?"

Christine did not, could not, respond, all she could do was stare at her feet.

"It's him! Isn't it!" Raoul started to raise his voice in frustration.

Christine nodded.

"I already told you I can protect you! Come with me Christine, come away to…"

"NO! I LOVE HIM!" She screamed at him tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't you see Christine, he has cast some sort of spell on you!" he grabbed for her arm.

She pulled away, "it is no spell, just the beating of my heart. I couldn't stop it, he lay dying on the floor and I found my heart beats only for him and him alone, I'm sorry Raoul, but now I see I can love you no more like the way i did."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said quietly, "and now I will fulfill my promise to you and take you away anyway. You said to me no matter what you said to take you away and that is what I'll do, because I love you." He grabbed her arm again and this time she could not pull away.

'NO!" she screamed, "ERIK!!" tears streamed down her face as Raoul dragged her to the carriage, "ERIK! RAOUL NO! ERIK!" she sobbed.

Raoul finally got her into the carriage still screaming for Erik, climbed in himself, closed the door, and they were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**_hello everyone! i hope you are enjoying the story! this is the wonderful chapter where raoul finally loses it! yeah!!! Raoul in the loony bin! well not literally, but you get my point. i will be leaving on monday for camp and i'll be back next friday, so it might be a while untill i update, so hang tight for a while. i kno i didn't put erik in this chapter, but he is alive and well and he knows that christine is gone, i'll start out the next chptr with him, but for now read and enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review!!!!_**

**_the craziest phan alive,_**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Solitude**

Several weeks had past since the time Raoul had Christine taken away and she had stopped fighting, she had no more strength left. She had no more tears left to shed and she had no more laughter. Her eyes looked glazed and she had stopped eating and had lost a lot of weight from her already thin dancer's frame. Her skin had gone deathly pale and it had seemed she had already died and in a way he had. She had lost her will to live, the absence of the music and her Erik was killing her.

What once was a very alive and vibrant person was now a cold and empty shell; she was stuck inside her own mind, living in silent solitude. The only that kept her alive was the thought that maybe tomorrow Erik would come for her… maybe tomorrow.

* * *

Raoul entered her room quietly and gently. Christine sat her window in total silence looking out towards the opera house. She turned and Raoul was met with a totally different person than who he had known before. Where had his beloved Christine gone? All that was left was an empty and hollow skeleton.

She really loves him, he thought and then immediately cast it out of his mind; he just couldn't believe it. This couldn't be happening, he was losing her to him! No she would come around; after he married her everything will be as it was.

"Christine," he said softly, "I have some wonderful news."

She didn't respond she just turned back to her window where she had spent so many hours staring out of.

"We will be married in three days," Raoul continued, "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Raoul…" Christine said barely above a whisper, "If I marry you then you must know it will kill me."

"Nonsense! Those silly games are behind us now!" He said with a hidden glee in his voice, "We will be married in three days time and we will raise a beautiful family with out that horrid creature and the silly distraction of music."

He was too happy, how could he be happy if he kills me? Christine thought.

"Raoul if I walk down that isle I will be walking to my death, why put me though this? "

"Oh come on now!" Raoul was now laughing, "Enough of these silly games we love or I might be forced to play them with you! Here let me try!" He wiped the smile off his face and said sadly, "I cannot marry you, because if I do I might die from fear of commitment!" then he burst out laughing hysterically.

All this enraged Christine, "I cannot marry you, because I do not love you!" she yelled at him shaking in anger; this just make him laugh all the harder and it was no longer the laugh of a you man but that of a lunatic. What was wrong with him had he lost his mind? She was surely beginning to believe it.

"Christine you are mine and mine alone!" He said gruffly.

"NO! I am not yours, I never was and I never will be."

"Stop this right now!" the laughter was gone now replaced with rage. "You will marry me! You will!"

Christine looked into his eyes and saw the madness in them, he would stop at nothing to have her.

"Then if you must kill me, then let me see my friend Meg before we marry. As a wedding present."

This seemed to calm him and he returned to a more dignified state, well as dignified as a lunatic can be.

"Anything you wish _my bride_," when he said those two words it sent shivers up her spine.

He kissed her thin hand and left the room. As soon as he was gone Christine burst into tears. She could only hope Meg could help her.


	6. Chapter 6

**_yeah! im back from camp!! yeah!! i actually i had this done before i left, but i didnt have time to post it. please dont form an angry mob! anyway... i kno the part with Erik is short, but i promise there will be more of him coming up and meg get a good portion comin up too! well R&R and enjoy!!_**

**Chapter 6 **

**A Cry for Help **

She had been gone for several weeks and he missed her more than any living thing could possibly imagine. He had sent a very threatening letter to the managers and only got a very fearful and sincere reply, that they knew nothing. Poor Madame Giry was going mad trying to find someone to fill in for her. Even the horrid Carlotta was called in to replace her, but no one seemed to know where she'd gone. It was like she'd just disappeared. Erik couldn't take much more of this he was going insane without her, but what he didn't know was the Raoul was going insane being with her.

The next day Meg had been contacted by Raoul to come and visit with Christine and she immediately went with Raoul without a second thought. Raoul had informed her that Christine was very "sick" with the flu and was not her normal self.

Meg entered the room prepared to see her friend in a bad state, but there was no way she could ever predict the horrible state in which her closest friend was in.

Christine's once sparking and life filled brown eyes now glazed over, and sat deep and sunken into her skull. The huge dark marks beneath them showed she had had very little, or no sleep in the last few days. Her skin had turned whiter than paper and lines crisscrossed her face. She had lost a lot of weight and Meg could see the bones in her wrist and fingers. She was a tiny little shell and oh so fragile, it seemed as if Meg even touched her she would turn to dust and be blown away.

Christine was seated at the window at the other side of the small room, leaning against the cold glass. The window faced out towards the opera house and Meg knew she longed to go back there.

_"Meg,"_ Christine whispered, her voice as weak as her body.

Meg crossed the room and knelt at her side.

"Oh Christine! What has he done to you?" Meg was on the verge of tears seeing her friend in this condition. "You need to eat, sleep, rest, anything!"

_"I can't anymore. I don't even have any tears left."_

"Then I will cry for you," Meg said letting her tears fall.

_"Meg do you remember the man I told you about? The man that lives beneath the Opera House? Do you remember Erik?"_

"Yes Christine, I do."

_"I fell in love with that man and now I'm paying the price for it. Raoul won't let me go and he had lost his sanity. He can't accept the fact that I don't love him anymore, so is forcing me to marry him and if I do…"_

"You will what Christine?"

_"I will die."_

_"Christine you can't!"_ Tears streamed down meg's face as she pleaded with her. _"Refuse him! Tell him no!"_

_"I have many times, but he is not the Raoul I once knew, that Raoul is gone, his love fore me has driven him mad… do you think me evil for doing such a thing?"_

"Never, you did nothing but tell him the truth."

_"Meg?"_

"Yes, Christine."

_"Can you do something for me?"_

_"Yes anything,"_ she replied wiping away a few stray tears.

Christine got up and crossed the room the small night stand that stood next to her bed. She opened the drawer and pulled out an envelope. On the front it said only one word, _"Erik."_

_"Could you please just get this to Erik within the next two days?"_

"Yes Christine, I will and I won't stop until I see it in his own hands."

_"Thank you."_ Christine said softly.

Christine returned to her chair and sat down silently and continued her lonely journey inside her mind. Meg could not stand and watch her friend when she could help her, so she left her to deliever the letter that could mean life or death for Christine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**hello everyone! sorry it has taken me so long to get this ups, but i was grounded last week and we went on a cruise for a while. well here's the next chapter. i hope you are enjoying the story. this chptr is rather slow, but the next chapter i promise you is **killer. **must be off!**_

**Chapter 7**

**Alone Once More**

Meg raced back to the opera house. She did not want to waste time hiring a driver, so just ran as fast as she could to the opera house, nearly plowing a few people in the process.

She couldn't waste any time, because every second she used was another agonizing hour for Christine. She went straight throw the grand front doors, instead of using the staff entrance near the rear of the opera house and just ran to the stage where she found her mother coaching some new ballet rats on proper posture.

Usually Meg would wait for her mother to be finished to talk to her, but this was an emergency and she brisk fully approached her mother. Meg quickly tapped her shoulder and the elder Giry turned to face her.

"What is it?" she asked rather loudly and clearly annoyed.

"It is about Christine," Meg whispered.

"It is just another rumor I suspect, I do not have time for those." And she turned away from her daughter.

"No Maman! This is different! I saw her today and she is in terrible shape, I must speak with you."

Madame Giry saw the sincerity and dedication burning in her daughter's eyes and it surprised her. She had never seen her daughter in this way. "Okay, let me get these amateurs in line."

She quickly explained a complex stretch and pose position. Then continued to tell them she would be back in a few moment and she expected them to be working the whole time, or else. She left the girls with very scared looks on their faces.

Meg and her mother went to the silent back of the theater and sat down in two vacant seats.

"Christine gave me this," Meg began pulling out the envelope.

Madame Giry gasp as the note fell into view. "She… gave this to you?"

"Yes, only about an hour ago. I need to find Erik, I need to find the phantom."

"No. I can't let you go down there. If you don't get lost the traps will surely get you! You can't go."

"Maman, I must go, because if I don't Christine will die. I shouldn't even be wasting time here, I should be trying to find him."

"Meg you silly girl, she will not die, she will be…"

"No Maman," Meg cut her off, "if you saw her you would know." Meg quickly told about the situation Christine was in and Meg knew the look on her mother's face meant that she would let her go and find Erik.

"Okay. I guess I have no choice, I will lead you to the entrance, but no farther, because not even I dare to enter his lair."

"Thank you Maman." Meg wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Just be careful my darling." Then Madame Giry turned and led Meg off towards Christine's dressing room.

* * *

Erik was a total mess… well he'd always been a mess, but more so now than usual. What little hair he had, had not been combed in days and he not eaten for a long time either. He quit wearing his mask, what was the point? His organ had endured the longest period of silence it had even known and the even the dank cellars he lived in, seemed darker.

Why had Christine abandoned him after everything she had said and everything they had done? That night she had come down to him and rescued him, he had really thought she had loved him

It didn't seem right, he knew Christine, and she would never run off like this without telling someone. Yet that pesky Viscomte was gone too… no… it cannot be, but it was so obvious. Why hadn't he thought of it before, she had run off with him, but hadn't she said she love him, didn't she say she loved poor Erik? Yes she had and Christine would never lie, the fop must have convinced somehow… but why would she go with him?

Could it be… no… the only other reason why she left was because… she didn't really love him. She DID lie, she DID love the creature named Raoul de Chaney, and now she has sentenced Erik to die a slow and painful death. Alone…

Again.


	8. Chapter 8

**_more insane raoul yeah!!!! im not sure what im gunna have this all turn out, but there's more erik in the next chapter. i dont know exactly where im gunna take this. if you have any sugestions please tell me and dont forget to leave me a review! i love reading them!!!_**

**Chapter 8**

**Lost**

Phillipe didn't understand what was going on with his younger brother. Raoul was rarely home and had become very distant. The young boy barely spoke to anyone anymore and when he did it was short and mumbled. Raoul was spending more and more time at an unknown location.

He hired a man to follow his brother to wherever he had been going and the tracker had reported back to Phillipe that Raoul had been staying in an old hotel near the opera house.

Strange, Phillipe thought. Why would Raoul need a hotel? He would have to find out himself.

* * *

Phillipe entered the hotel. It wasn't dark or dirty, but it wasn't grand either. Why would Raoul be coming here? Phillipe approached the front desk, where a very fat man sat in chair bent over some paperwork. 

"Excuse me Monsieur," Phillipe said to the fat man, "I am looking for my brother is somewhere in this hotel, could you tell me which room he is in?"

"What is his name?" the fa man said dully not even glancing up at Phillipe.

"Raoul, Raoul de Changy."

"Let me see," the man said gruffly and he flipped through a small book. "Ah, a Monsieur de Changy and Mademoiselle Daae."

So he is with that Christine girl then, Phillipe thought.

"They are in room 48, but Monsieur is out at the moment. Would you like a key?"

"Yes thank you."

The man handed a small bronze key to Phillipe and returned to his paperwork.

Phillipe walked down a long hall of doors, each one had a number carved into it. He passed doors number 1 to 24, then 50-68. Finally he came to door 40 and continued down the hall. 41…42…43…45…46…47… and finally door 48.

He put the key and the door and turned, a lock clicked and the door swung open. There near the window was a very sickly woman that resembled the young opera singer Christine Daae. Phillipe approached her.

"Are you Christine Daae?" Phillipe asked quietly.

The woman nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

She said one word, "Raoul." It was so faint, it was barely more than a whisper.

Phillipe could tell she did not have much time left, he needed to get her out of here.

"Come with me Mademoiselle, I will take to a doctor, can you walk?" Phillipe reached out to her.

"You will not be taking her anywhere!" a voice said from behind, "She belongs to me."

Phillip turned and came face to face with his younger brother.

"Raoul! Have you gone mad?!" Phillipe said alarmed, "This girl is near dead and you keep her locked up here like some animal! She needs medical attention, she need to be set free."

Raoul became enraged and it seemed the fires of hell itself could be seen in his eyes.

"She is free! WITH ME SHE IS FREE! I am not Erik, Erik was killing her, I am not killing her! I am letting her live!"

"How can you say that Raoul? Have you lost your mind? I will not let you kill this girl, she comes with me. You my brother are lost, find yourself before I have to find you."

"I will not let you take her." The old Raoul was gone now, completely replaced by a monster.

"I must take her away and you must go home."

"I am tired of listening to you. It was always you that told me what to do and mother was always so proud of you. You were always her little angel! I've always lived in your shadow, I've been quiet this whole time and now I will take a stand."

"A stand to what? Raoul what has happened to you? What are you talking about? We do not have time for this! Right now we must get Miss Daae out of here."

"NO!"

What took place happened in a matter of seconds. There was a loud bang, Phillipe was dead before he hit the floor and Raoul stood with the gun in his hand.

Christine screamed when she saw the blood that had splattered all over her clothes.

"Shut up!" Raoul said pointing the gun at Christine.

Christine closed her mouth and tried to keep herself from hyperventilating, her eyes large with fear. Her tears returned and she let them fall down her cheeks at the horrible sight that lay before her.

Her Raoul was gone, so was her beloved Erik, what else was there to live for? Now she was trapped by an insane lunitic that was once her best friend. the shock set in and Christine fainted.

Raoul turned and left the room, leaving Christine alone with dead body of his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ello everyone! MEG TO THE RESCUE!! you meg phans will love this chapter. i do have lots of Erik in it too, yeah!! please leave me a review! im not sure if anyone is reading anymore, so please review! I am still looking for ideas for an ending, so any idea would be wonderful! enjoy the new chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!! thnx!_**

**_the craziest phan alive_**

**_and oh! i do not own the song christine sings in this chapter. it is called Pale and its by my favorite band Within Temptation, the song fit and the band rox so look it up sumtime!_**

**Chapter 9**

**A Sparkle of Hope**

Meg trudged her way through the dark dank catacombs that lay beneath the opera house. She had been down here for hours, she was completely lost, and this place was almost pitch black. Her only source of light came from the small lantern that she carried and it was nearly out of oil. She needed to find Erik fast or… or… she could only imagine the horror of being in the black darkness.

How could one live down here? Meg was terrified of the dark, the only thing that kept her going was the look on Christine's face. Her friend was dying there was no time for fear, Meg would brave the dark for her, the dark… such a small thing compared to the hell Christine was in.

Meg continued through the dark splashing through the occasional puddle. A cold chill ran up her spine. Her lamp flickered. A long whispering moan filled the corridor.

"W-Who's there?" Meg asked the darkness.

Meg slowly raised her hand to her eyes as her mother had instructed. A pair of glowing yellow eyes emerged from the darkness. Meg screamed and dropped her lantern. Her only light went out and the eyes disappeared.

Meg whimpered, she was completely alone in the dark. No. Someone was there with her, someone she could not see, someone hiding in the dark shadows. This is what Meg feared most, but she kept her hand high.

"What is your business here?" A cold voice called from the darkness.

Meg was scared out of her mind, "I a-am l-looking for E-Erik." She whimpered.

"Who would want to see poor unfortunate Erik? Especially a young girl like yourself," the voice replied.

"I-I h-have a m-message f-for him." Meg was starting to freak, but she was facing her fear.

"Who is it from?!" the voice demanded.

"I-I-It's f-f-f-from…" Meg started to lose it, Closter phobia was setting in. The darkness was pressing in around her, choking her.

"Out with it girl!" the voice yelled and Meg felt cold icy fingers wrap around her neck.

"C-Christine," she gasped and the icy fingers retreated.

"Christine?" the voice said, the coldness gone.

"Yes." Meg was feeling a little better; her fear attack over.

A lantern was lit and it illuminated the dark corridor and Meg could see the outline of a hooded figure. The figure stepped closer and removed his hood and revealed a man, a man in a mask.

"Erik?" Meg asked.

This must have been Erik, Christine said he worn a mask that covered the right side of his face, but everything else was different. Christine had said he had black slicked back hair; this man's hair was lighter and hung around his head and in his eyes. He seemed thinner than she had described, but his eyes, his every changing eyes were the same. At first his eyes seemed blue, then green, then brown, then gold; always changing.

"What is the message from Christine?"

Meg handed him the envelope and his took it. He did not open it instead he said, "Follow me," and he turned and meg follow him into the darkness.

* * *

The Giry girl had been returned safely to her mother and now Erik sat alone, the unopened envelope in his hand. The only sound was the quiet lapping of the lake against the shore only ten yards away.

Erik was scared of what he might find inside the letter, but he had to open it. He needed to know if Christine loved him or was it just an excuse for running off with the de Changy boy? He couldn't take not knowing, so he ripped open the envelope.

_Erik,_

_My heart is broken being away from you. I did not leave of my own will and I do not want you to think I do not love you, because I love more than the sun loves the morning. I went to end everything with Raoul, but he did not believe me and he forced me to come with him. Erik I am dying without you, I am just an empty shell without you by my side._

_Raoul has lost his mind and is forcing me to marry him the day after tomorrow. I have begged and pleaded with him to let me go, but he is not the Raoul I once knew. Gone is the young innocent boy who jumped into the sea to save my scarf, gone is the friend I once confided in, all is replaced by madness. I will die if I marry him._

_He is keeping me locked up in a hotel near the opera house. Meg knows where it is. Erik I love you and I need you. Listen carefully my dear, can you hear me singing to you? My song is fading and I wait for you counting the seconds until you come through my door. Remember to listen._

_Yours and only yours forever,_

_Christine_

She did love him. Erik felt cold tears falling down his face. How could he have ever doubted her? He closed his eyes and let his tears leak out from behind his eye lids.

"_The world seems not the same…"_

It was her… it was Christine. Erik could hear her singing to him.

_"Though I know nothing has changed…"_

It was as if she stood next to him whispering in his ear, but he dare not open his eyes for fear her voice and the song would disappear.

_"It's all my state of mind __  
I can't leave it all behind  
I have to stand up to be stronger _

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right_

_I know  
I should realize  
Time is precious  
It is worthwhile  
Despite how I feel inside  
Have to trust it'll be alright  
Have to stand up to be stronger_

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right_

_Oh, this night is too long  
Have no strength to go on  
No more pain I'm floating away_

_Through the mist I see the face  
Of an angel, calls my name  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay_

_I have to try  
To break free  
From the thoughts in my mind  
Use the time that I have  
I can say goodbye  
Have to make it right  
Have to fight  
'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away  
It will be all right…"_

Christine was dying, he had to get to her and _**nothing**_ was going to stand in his way.


	10. Chapter 10

**_yeah! new chptr! srry its taken so long, but ive been grounded. enjoy the new chptr and please leave me a review!_**

* * *

**The Wedding Day**

A crimson sun rose above Paris and Christine's eye lids fluttered open. She lifted her head off the window and looked at her surroundings. She was still in the room; she was still in her prison cell. Then the memories of the day before came flooding back to her.

Her clothes were still covered in blood and her hands had red dot scattered all over them. Christine trembled, but withheld her scream as she thought of Raoul holding the gun to her face. She remembered the man who lay dead upon her floor the day before. The body was gone, but who was he? Than she recalled something Raoul had said.

"…mother was always so proud of you…" he had yelled at the man. That must have been Phillipe, Raoul brother. Raoul had mentioned him on a few occasions.

Raoul was mad enough to kill his own brother, but was he crazy enough to kill Christine too? He certainly seemed like it and now Christine feared for her life in more ways than one.

Then Christine realized something even more horrible, today was her wedding day.

* * *

Erik and Meg made their way through the crowded Parisian streets. It was barely 8am and they were already bussing with business. Meg had reach Erik at about 6:45 that morning and neither could sleep with the fact that Christine was in the hands of a mad man. 

Erik's dark heavy cloak made him stick out a bit in the crowd, but he would have stuck out more if he walked about with his mask open for view.

They reached the hotel and Meg lead him inside, they didn't bother to stop at the front desk, but Meg continued to lead him through the hallways to room 48.

"It is here," Meg said pointing to the door.

"Christine?!" Erik pounded on the door. No reply.

"Christine, we are here." Meg called through the door, still silence.

"I'm going to break down the door," Erik said and Meg took a few steps back.

With one swift kick the inexpensive door fell and they were greeted by an empty room. Erik stepped through the door frame and into the vacant room. Meg screeched and pointed to a puddle of dried blood on the floor.

No, Erik thought.

"Where is she?!" Erik yelled at Meg.

"I-I don't know." Meg said frightened by his sudden burst of anger.

"Where is she?!" He demanded again.

"I don't kno…" she trailed off, "oh no."

"What?"

"It can't be."

"What is it?!"

"She must have written the letter the day before she gave it to me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means today is the wedding day… today Raoul forces her to marry him!"

Erik sank down onto the bed and let it sink in, when a very fat man came up to the flattened door. "What in the name of the holy lord have you done? Who's going to pay for this?"

Erik ignored him, "Where is the wedding?"

"Just outside of the city," Meg said.

"Wedding?! Forget the bloody wedding, someone is going to pay for this door!" the fat man demanded.

Erik stood and faced the fat man and he immediately shut his oversized mouth.

"What if I don't feel like paying for it?" Erik asked venom dripping from every word.

"Then y-you don't have too," the fat man said, "I'll fix this up myself."

"Thank you." Erik said icily and the two of them left, leaving the fat man alone in his recently wet pants.


	11. Chapter 11

**_srry this has taken me soo long, but ive been really busy!! well heres the next chptr! enjoy and leave me a review!!!_**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

**Walking Down the Aisle to Hell **

Christine faced towards the front of the church, there Raoul and an elderly priest were standing at the alter. A shiver ran up her spine when she gazed upon him. This was no longer Raoul; the happy and joyful boy from her youth was gone, replaced by an insane man who had shot his own brother… his own family. Christine cast her eyes away from the man at the alter and turned them to the stone floor.

Her long white train seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. Her vision blurred, not because of the veil in front of her face, but the tears that welled in her eyes. Her gorgeous dress's beauty was ripped to shambles by her sadness. The white roses that she held in her hand seemed dead and unattractive. Christine just wanted to turn and run, but where would she go?

There were only two other people in the small chapel. Two young bored looking alter boys, who were only there to be witnesses to the marriage. A tear fell down her cheek as she stepped up to the alter. Raoul's smile seemed twisted and mangled on his face. This was not the wedding she had fantasized throughout her life.

She stood next to Raoul not daring to look at anyone, so she kept her eyes trained at the floor.

"Tears of joy?" Raoul whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Christine lied.

"Dearly beloved," the priest began, "We are gathered here today…"

Christine stopped listening after that. Every word the priest spoke was another inch dug for her grave. Erik would be here soon, he would rescue her… he would rescue her. Meg got to him, they would come, they would, she knew they would.

"If there be any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

He would come right now; he is right at the door.

Nothing.

He wasn't coming for her, where was Erik? Did Meg reach him or did he just not care? Did he not believe the letter she had written? What ever it was, Erik was not there to rescue her.

The priest opened his mouth to continue, since he heard not objects from the alter boys, when Erik burst though the door.

"STOP!" he yelled sprinting down the aisle. "She cannot marry him!"

"And why not?" the priest asked, "I need a good reason to stop a wedding."

"Because that man is forcing her too." Erik snarled "he kidnapped her and held her against her will."

By now Erik had made it to the alter and was now standing between Raoul and Christine.

"Is this true?" the priest asked.

"Of course not," Raoul shouted, "Christine tell him that this madman is lying!"

"No Raoul," Christine said firmly. "You kept me as prisoner and now you force me to marry you. You killed your own brother; this is not the Raoul that dove into the sea to save my scarf, you sir are a madman."

"No!" Raoul scream. "NO!" and he pulled a revolver from his vest.

"You brought a weapon to a house of god and you dare threaten someone in this holy space? You sir, are damned to hell and…" before the priest could say another word Raoul shot him.

The two frightened alter boys scattered like mice. Erik stood in front of Christine and Raoul pointed his gun towards them.

"Oh I was damned long ago," Raoul said eyes wide, then he turned his attention to Erik. "Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you really think I would harm Miss Daae? Why would I make her pay, for the sins which are yours?!"

"Raoul don't do this, what has happened to the young man I once knew? Has you soul really come so distorted?" Christine gasped.

"Oh it is too late for prays and useless pity." Raoul spat.

"Free her! Don't make me kill you boy," Erik snarled.

Raoul grabbed him by the throat and held the gun to his head.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea. Nothing can save you now, oh mighty phantom, except perhaps Christine." Raoul turned to Christine, "Say you love me and he goes free, reject me and he dies." Raoul smiled madly enjoying every second.

"Say you love him and my life is over Christine, he'll kill me anyway." Erik said, but what Erik didn't say was that he still had the upper hand in this fight, he just needed the right moment to strike.

"This is the choice, and choose quickly for I have little patience. The joke is wearing thin, welcome to Hell." Raoul laughed deranged.

"The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!!" Christine screamed.

"Christine don't listen to him, I did this all for you and I will die for you, don't turn it into nothing." Erik cried.

"Goodbye by my fallen idol and false friend." Christine yelled once more.

"All hope for help is gone Christine!" Raoul shouted.

"Christine say no for either way you choose you cannot win. Do not throw your life away for my sake!" Erik said.

"So do you marry me, or do you send him to his grave," Raoul asked.

"Why make her lie to you to save me?" Erik bellowed.

"Raoul don't make me do this!" Christine pleaded.

"You try my patience, make your choice." Raoul cocked the gun and turned his full attention to Christine. This was Erik's moment.

Erik quickly punched Raoul in the face, knocking him out cold and sending him to the stone floor. There was a gun shot, Christine screamed and fell to the ground silent and unmoving.

* * *

Meg ran into the chapel at the sound of her friend's piercing scream. Erik had told her to wait until he called for her and told her it was safe to enter, but Meg couldn't stand there not knowing what had become of Christine.

She found Erik near the alter cradling Christine in his arms, tears falling down his face and mask; Raoul was out cold next to them. Meg ran to the aid of her friend, but she could see she had been shot in the left shoulder. Erik had removed his cloak and was applying pressure to the wound, but the wound was still bleeding badly, staining the white dress a dark red. Meg didn't know what to do, what was there to do?

Christine's breathing was slow and shallow; she was so frail from being locked up. This wound would probably not kill any healthy person, but the condition she was in; Meg was beginning to doubt Christine's chances of survival.

"No," Erik whispered. He didn't even seem to notice Meg was there.

Christine's eyes fluttered open feebly, she moaned a bit from the pain from the wound. "Erik?" she asked softly, "Meg? Thank God you're here," and she fell back into unconsciousness.

"We need to get her out of here," Meg said, "she needs a doctor. I know of a friend, he does not live far from here, he is a medical doctor. He can help her."

Erik said nothing, only nodded his head. He scooped up Christine in his arms and they left the carnage behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Where oh where have my reviewers gon? oh where oh where can they be? i miss everyone's eviews they make me happy, don't murder my happiness!!! anywaho this chpater is finally done, so sorry for the long wait, but i've been super busy! i could write a novel on just how busy i've been! well here's the next chptr enjoy and please leave me a review!!! please! ta for now!_**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Nightmares**

It was dark, darker than the blackest of nights. There were no stars, moon or any source of light. Christine was lost. She could see herself, but nothing else. She stretched her right hand out in front of her and the darkness engulfed it and it began creeping up her arm. She watched her upper arm disappear; the darkness spread down to her torso and legs. She tried to scream, but nothing came out. Christine could feel it crawling around her, as if the blackness itself was alive. Her screams came out silent again and fear filed every inch of her as the darkness finally consumed the rest of her.

She opened her eyes again and found herself on the shores of the sea; the place of her childhood. She sat up. The sound of the waves crashed before her.

She turned her head to get a better look at her surroundings. The shoreline was deserted, except for one figure was off in distance. The figure's gender was impossible to discern, there was no way to tell, it was too far off.

Christine got to her feet and strained her eyes at the mysterious figure in the distance. No sooner had she focused on it, a man appeared right in front of her. This was not just any man, it was Raoul.

Christine gasped at his sudden appearance and backed away. There was something different about this Raoul though, his eyes were blue like they used to be, his face was soft, this was not the man that had taken her from her Erik.

"You lost your scarf," he said softly holding out a sopping wet piece of clothe that was supposedly her scarf, a look of pure innocence on his face. Christine reached for it, as soon as she had a hold on the fabric Raoul's face twisted dramatically.

He grabbed both her wrists painfully; she could feel his hands bruising her wrists.

"You are mine!" he screeched, "and one day I will take you I will take you from that monster and kill him! You are mine!" Raoul's eyes burned dark red.

Christine sank lower; she could not tear her eyes away from his horrible stare. A Sharp pain stabbed her shoulder, and everything faded away.

* * *

Christine awoke with a jolt. Two men stood over her holding her down. She recognized Erik's white half mask above her and relaxed. The other man she did not recognize, he was foreign looking and seemed a bit younger than Erik. 

Erik and the stranger released Christine gently and the searing pain in her shoulder returned. She gasped.

"Take it easy Christine," Erik soothed her. "You were having a nightmare; we had to keep you from thrashing about in your sleep, or else you might have caused more damage to your shoulder."

Christine sighed and relaxed

"It is good to see you awake Christine," the stranger said to her, "I was beginning to thing those nightmares of yours were going to take you."

"How long have I been out?"

"About four days," Erik said.

Questions flooded Christine's mind, "Where are we? Who are you?" she said talking to the strange man, "what happened to Raoul? Oh God! What happened to the priest?"

"Shhh settle down Christine," Erik told her, "This is Nadir Khan, he is the closest thing I have to a friend, and he has been kind enough to let us stay here in his home."

"Yes I was very suspicious of him at first, but your little blonde friend explained everything. I knew Erik long before he ventured here to Paris and let me tell you I have seen in the last four days that he is a very different man."

"You knew him from before all this?" Christine questioned.

"Yes," Erik agreed, "but that is a story for another time. Right now you need to rest."

Christine nodded; the short conversation had drained her. She leaned back and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Weeks went by and day by day Christine grew stronger. She learned a lot about Erik's twisted past when he and Nadir were living in Persia. She heard all about the torture chamber he had constructed and designed for the Shah, the odd acquaintance between Nadir and Erik. Then the horrible verdict the Shah inflicted upon Erik after he'd complete her palace and the bold rescue Nadir pulled off to save a man he barely knew and feared. 

Erik was more secretive about his childhood, but hinted he had spent a lot of time with gypsies.

Christine had also learned the fate of the priest and Raoul. The Priest had died minutes after being shot and Raoul had gotten away undetected. Erik was angry at himself for letting him get away and vowed to Christine that he would hunt him until his dying day, but Christine told him not to do so. Even though the old Raoul she had known was gone Christine still felt there might a little inkling of her old friend in him and finally convinced Erik to let go of his hate.

The day finally came that Christine was strong enough to leave Nadir's and return home to the Opera. Meg had come to see her friend home and embraced her friend gently when they met outside in the Paris streets.

"Oh Meg! It is so nice to see you." Christine said tears in her eyes.

"I have missed you so, I am so glad to see you well Christine," Meg replied tears of her own falling down her cheeks.

Nadir came out and joined the two women.

"Meg this is Nadir Khan, without him I might be dead." Christine informed her friend.

"I remember you," Meg said, "we met briefly, but I don't believe we'd introduced ourselves. I am Meg Giry," Meg held out her hand.

Nadir took it, bowed and kissed it. Meg had a slight hint of a blush on her fair face, as she smiled at him.

"I am Nadir, as Miss Daae has already stated. Well we must be off," Nadir said to the women, "We do not want to keep Erik waiting and if I know Erik he is not very patient."

* * *

"YOU ARE MINE! I am coming for you! YOU ARE MINE!" Raoul's voice surrounded Christine. Raoul stepped out of the darkness. His long blonde hair was gone, cut short standing up in spikes on his head. His blue eyes were gone as well replaced by two black orbs outlined in red. 

The searing pain in Christine's shoulder returned as he approached her.

"You are mine," Raoul hissed. He reached out menacingly toward her. His eyes burning Christine couldn't move; he was inches from her face. "I am coming for you!" he whispered sharply.

Then she woke up…


	13. Chapter 13

**_OMOG!!!! soooooooo sorry for the wait, but ive been super busy, but as promised i have not given up yet! I did get this short chapter done. it isn't great (and i know it could be better), but my writer's block is making writin this so much harder!! i do have a great chptr planned next, so just stick with me here. i just needed to get over this rough patch!_**

**_srry, this chptr isn't all that great..._**

**_phantomgirl27_**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 

**Recovery**

Christine paced the halls of the opera house in silence. The dream had disturbed her greatly. She just couldn't seem to keep him out of her mind… he was haunting her.

_Yet while he lives… __He will haunt us till we're dead…_

Those _words_ haunted her, every waking and dormant instant. Why couldn't she just forget him, he was long gone. Then again one does not simply forget someone who has had such a great impact on their life and so many of her memories with Raoul were happy… that was until the disaster.

Christine was cold and tired. She did not go back to her dorm instead she visited a very familiar dressing room with a large orient mirror on the wall. She slid the mirror aside and descended down to Erik's home.

* * *

Erik sat at his desk, overlooking a piece of music. What was the use? He couldn't concentrate. He put the music aside and rubbed his aching head with his hands. Oh how he missed her. It had only been a few hours since the time he had seen her, but it felt like a lifetime.

He heard footstep behind him and Erik whirled around catching sight of Christine rounding the corner from the secret passage way.

Erik rose to his feet and Christine rushed into his arm and burst into tears.

'What is wrong Christine?" Erik asks softly.

"I-It was the dream again… I'm scared Erik," Christine cried, "He's out there somewhere and he won't stop hunting me until he finds me."

"Settle down Christine, it was only a dream." Erik whispered in her ear.

Erik held her in his arms for several minutes, almost unsure of what to make of the situation, until she finally calmed down. Christine dried her eyes and faced Erik. His eyes were green at the moment and looked at her with the utmost concern.

"Christine, forget him. He is in the past now. I will protect you and I will never let anyone or anything harm you." Erik said sincerely.

This seemed to calm Christine immensely. She sighed and fell against his shoulder. The two sat there for some time just savoring the wonderful silence and comfort of each other.

Erik broke the silence some time later, "I have some wonderful news."

Christine perked up. "What is it?" she asked.

"You know how those two men who call themselves managers, are trying to sell the opera, because of a certain affairs involving the oh so infamous Opera Ghost?"

"Yes, everyone seems to know something about that, yet no one knows if it is true or not."

Erik got to his feet. "It is true and... well… they've found a buyer."

"Who?"

"Oh he's a very mysterious man, only known as Monsieur Revelle. No knows who he is… and he always has someone come in his place." Erik couldn't hide his smile.

Christine's hands flew to her mouth as she realized who "the mysterious man" was.

"Oh Erik! That is wonderful! But are the managers not bothered by the fact that they do not know who the true buyer is?"

"No, it didn't seem to bother them at all. They got more than they deserved for the opera house. They only cared about the money, that is the only reason they became mangers in the first place!" Erik sat down again on a wooden chair near Christine.

Crossing over to him Christine laid her hand on Erik's shoulder.

"But Erik, it is wonderful. Your dream has always been to run to opera and now that you're the owner, you can properly do so."

"I really don't know why I didn't do this earlier, but I will miss sending all those threatening letters. They were always so entertaining when I wrote them.' Erik smiled a bit to himself. "Nadir will be the acting manager and double as my middle man. Together all three of us will clean up this sad excuse of an opera house and turn it into the musical domain it once was."

Looking into erik's eyes, Christine took his hand "We're in for one great adventure, but if we stick together I know everything will work out."


	14. ANNOUNCEMENT

okay. okay, before you start complaining that im using a chapter space for an announcement page, let me explain.

I just need to say is may be a long while until i get the next chapter, but don't start thinking i've abandoned the fic, because i have some awesome stuff planned, but i just can't get to it at the moment. I've been having some problems lately and i need to focus on those at the moment. I will work on the fic as much as i can, but it probably won't be much.

I wish i could tell you more, but i can't.

Best wishes,

phantomgirl27

P.S. fophunter please email me.


	15. Chapter 14

**_Sorry! I've been away for a looooooong time, but this little chapter is here to show im not giving up on my story! i have an AWESOME plot twist next chapter, so bare with me with this one! _**

**_Anyway the song in this chapter is a song by an awesome band called Dommin, its titled "Tonight" i love it! the band has lots of other cool songs too, so check 'em out some time. they are on myspace if ur interested!_**

**_well enjoy the E/C time here and forgive me for taking waaaaay too long! leave me a review!_**

**_au revior!_**

**_phantomgirl27_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**New Beginnings**

It was near sunset and Christine looked out over the vast expanse of the sea from atop a small overhang. Erik had brought her back to her childhood home to finish up her recovery, her wounds had already healed, but there was damage done that no medical doctor could cure.

Christine sat down on the cool grass and just let her mind roam free as the wind combed through her hair. Thoughts of Raoul faded and drifted away with the ocean breeze. It was like being reborn; a new life was beginning to start, and a new person along with it. Christine had changed so much, grown in so many ways in the last year. She was no longer the little child dreaming of angels, she had one, and life was better than it ever had been before.

Christine closed her eyes and just felt the wind on her face, never wanting to leave.

"Christine," called a voice behind her.

Christine turned, and there Erik stood. A smile spread across her face as he approached her. He took her in his arms, and they both faced towards the sea. They stood there in silence for sometime, just watching the waves crash upon the shore.

"Why do you still wear your mask Erik?" Christine asked looking up at him.

"What do you mean?" Erik was somewhat startled and a bit confused at her question.

"Well we've been through so much and I've seen what beneath it. Why continue to wear it?"

"Christine," Erik said lowering his eyes, "I've worn this mask all my life every time anyone has seen my face they run away. I don't want you to do that." Even that fateful night after Don Juan Erik had insisted on wearing his mask after his remarkable recovery.

"Erik, I love you and I would never run from you. Don't you see that after all we've been through I would never do that to you." Even as she spoke these words Christine could see the source of Erik's doubt. His whole life was just one disappointment after another. He had never known love and when he finally found some he almost lost it as quickly as he found it.

"I just… don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I thought I'd lost you twice and I don't ever want to go through that again."

Christine placed her hands on his face and mask, looking straight into his eyes. There she saw all his pain, his regret, his love for her, and a small bit of hope. The setting sun brought out the gold in his eyes, but around the rim of the iris was the blue of the sea.

"Erik I'm not going anywhere, you don't need to hide from me."

He closed his eyes and Christine pulled the mask from his face. She saw the horrible disfigurement that plagued him, but her love for him did not fade, and no fear gripped her heart. The mutilated yellow and red flesh stretched from his right ear to the bridge of his nose.

He opened his eyes and sadly looked at her, ashamed of himself, as if it was his fault he was this way.

"Christine… I…" Erik started, but Christine stopped him, by pressing her lips to his.

Erik was startled, but soon gave into her kiss. Christine looked again into Erik's eyes when they pulled apart and saw the hunger in his eyes. Forgetting everything pulled her into himself and kissed her again more passionately.

When they pulled apart, once more, the sun had nearly set.

"I… love you…" Erik whispered.

Erik's voice filled the room as he sang to Christine, his face only inches from hers.

"_Are you ready to start the night  
Do you feel alright, yeah do you feel alright  
Hollow hunger, will you be bite  
Have you the appetite, have you the appetite  
I can mend your misery  
If you believe in me  
Do you believe in me  
It's hard to swallow hard to perceive  
But then it's plain to me  
And it's plain to see that_

_"Tonight, I'm coming home with you  
to fill the hole in you  
Tonight, it's only me and you  
What have you got to lose_

_"To a night you won't forget  
But that we might regret  
Yeah we might regret  
Every action has a consequence  
But do you know it yet, Do you know it yet  
Nothing any vice can tame  
It only feeds the flame  
Will you feed the flame  
Does it matter if you know my name  
Because we're all the same  
Maybe we're all the same"_

Drifting over to the bed they fell into each other._  
_

* * *

The next day, Erik stood by himself reflecting. Was what they did a good choice? What if anyone found out? What if a child came of this? A child? It was possible, they had made love more than once during the night.

A child of his could be monstrous… what had he done?


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Nightmares Return**

Erik and Christine returned to the opera later that week and Christine could tell something was bothering him. One night after rehearsal she confronted him.

They were in the lair when and Christine approached him.

"What troubles you?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.

"There is nothing wrong Christine." Erik said turning away from her to light a candle.

"Erik you are a very good liar, but I can always tell when you do so. There is something bothering you, why won't you tell me?"

He didn't reply.

"Erik please tell me?"

"No."

"Erik!" Christine grew impatient. "Why not? You are mine and I am yours, why won't you trust me?"

"It's not that that! It's just… rah!" His temper was rising.

"Then what is it?"

He sat down roughly on padded chair, putting his face in his hands. He remained silent thinking.

"Erik... please?" Christine placed her small hand on his shoulder. "You can always trust me."

Erik calmed and looked up at her, face bare, mask in hand. Christine kneeled down to his level.

"I was thinking on the night we had together near the sea… what if you had a child with my face, everyone would know. Everyone would see… and you would be shunned from the world!," he continued to stare at the ground, "I personally know the pain of separation from the rest of the world I don't want that to happen to you."

"Oh Erik…" She wrapped her arms around him once more, "Any child of yours would be loved and beautiful in both our eyes."

Christine was always awed by how much Erik knew, but how little he understood some things. She guessed with so much tragedy in his life he had good reason to.

Erik sighed a bit more confident, though still a little fearful. He got up silently, picked up his violin and played without a word. Christine was a little sad he didn't talk to her more about it, but she knew that music was probably the best thing for him right now. She sat back and listened to his genius poor out through the mournfully beautiful notes.

* * * * *

The next day Christine and Meg fought the Parisian crowds, doing what girls do best, shopping.

Christine felt the best she had in a long time. The rain clouds off in the distance did not bother her, because at that moment she was out in the sun with her best friend in the world.

Erik had given them specific instructions to spare no expense and find the best dresses they could in the city. Nadir and Erik had a surprise for the both of them.

"So I've been hearing some gossip about you and Nadir, Meg!" Christine giggled, just happy to find fun in the small things again.

Meg gasped, "Who told you?!"

Christine laughed the look on her face friend was priceless. "Oh you know as well as I do, word gets around!"

Meg blushed and smiled, "I love him Christine and I don't care what the others think!"

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes he does, he told me so. I know we have only known each other for but a month, but it feels like I've met my other half!"

"Oh Meg! I'm so happy for you!"

Meg smiled. "Let's try in there!" She said pointing to small dress shop.

The two scurried across the street and into the store. A tiny bell sounded as they entered. It was small, and looked new, but what struck them most was how beautiful the dresses were. There were some older styles and newer styles, but all looked magnificent.

"Good morning ladies!" a woman cried from a back room. "I'll be with you in a moment, feel free to look around.

Christine and Meg poured through the displays of the dresses; some where simple, but elegant. Others over the top, yet somehow remained stylish.

A few moments later a young woman entered the room. She looked only a few years older than Christine.

"Hello, my name is Danielle," she seemed a bit out of breath. "Welcome to my shop."

The three women hit right off as they looked through the shop together. Danielle had just opened up shop a few weeks ago and business had been a little slow. She had just gotten married to a doctor the previous year that had a small practice somewhere in the city.

After both Christine and Meg had gone through several dresses, Meg and Christine had a new sister.

"Oh! I just remembered I just finished two new dresses, they're in the back room! I'll be right back."

She returned with one of the most beautiful dresses the two women had ever seen. The dress was a pale gold, with a full skirt. White lace accented the dress at the hems and waist. The sleeve hugged the arm starting at the top of the shoulder, where delicate lace hug loosely at the elbow. A silver ribbon laced through the fabric at the collar and at the bottom of the skirt. Pearls graced the torso, as decretive fabric covered the whole skirt.

Christine put the dress on, and looked as if it was made for her. The other two stepped back to take it in.

"Christine!" Meg cried, "You look absolutely wonderful!"

Meg found a white dress with pink ribbon accents. Small diamonds lined the dress, and dotted out a beautiful pattern on the skirt. The long silken sleeves reached all the way to her wrists, where a small bit of lace covered the tops of her hands to her knuckles.

They paid Danielle, said their farewells to their new friend, and left.

"Christine, let's go over to the hat shop over there!" Meg pointed to a shop across the street.

"You go Meg," Christine responded, "I'm going to head to the café. Meet me there when you're done?"

Meg seemed a little reluctant to let her go, but nodded.

The rain clouds came over head as the two separated. Meg glanced over her shoulder and watched her friend head towards the café. Why was she worried about? Christine would be fine.

A cold rush of air graced Christine's face as she passed a dark ally-way. Something made her freeze in her tracks.

"_I am the stranger staring  
At you and what you're wearing."_

A voice came from the darkness.

"_May I undress you with my eyes?_

_Peel off your insecurities  
Shed away your impurities  
Expose yourself for what you are_

_Let's drink up the blood of young innocent love  
Without End!  
Living life totally lost inside you  
Without End"_

She turned to the alley and step forward a bit, she had no idea why. She wanted to turn and run, but something drew her nearer.

Then a hand grabbed her dragging her totally into the darkness. A rough hand muffled her scream of terror. She was dragged back to a dark abandoned room, far from the peering eyes and ears of the streets.

The hot breath of someone sang in her ear.

"_My thoughts are unrelenting  
So why aren't you consenting?  
Tell me all things that you desire  
And as my first confession  
You are my last obsession."_

She was pressed against the hard cold, stone wall and she beheld the face of her attacker. It was Raoul. His once beautiful had been cut short, just like in her dream.

"Why did you do this to me Christine? Why?" His eyes were soft and pleading.

"I'm sorry Raoul," She sobbed back, "I never meant to hurt you."

Suddenly he was filled with anger, "Never meant to hurt me! Look what you've done to me!"

Christine sobbed.

"_It all started with the chase  
I was running in place  
Always striving and straining  
And never obtaining  
What should have been mine  
From the beginning and Im  
Always hoping to win you  
To safely continue in...  
Love, Trust!  
Crushed to dust!  
And I gave you all that I had!  
And I STILL LOST_

_I dread the defeat  
Fairytale incomplete  
It's so tragic, depressing  
Do you love me?  
I'm still guessing.  
I've grown tired of the dance,  
And the death of romance,  
I'm bleeding, I'm dying,  
And you're hardly trying!_

_Love, Trust  
Crushed to Dust  
And I gave you everything that I had  
And I STILL LOST_

_Lets make believe that you want me.  
As much as I want you!  
Lets make believe…_

_I've found you now  
But yeah...I STILL LOST!"_

Lost in his rage, and his denied love for Christine, Raoul had been driven mad. He forced her to the ground and defiled every inch of her, tearing her dress to shreds. She was defenseless against him, even has he entered her. All she could do was sob quietly on the ground beneath him.


	17. Chapter 16

**_yes i know i'm an evil person for doing that to poor christine! I know i totally just butchered all nice views of raoul, but i'm evil like that and i am attempting (key word there) to make an interesting story. please don't form an angry mob and attack me! Anyway i am open to your criticism and I am apologizing in advanced for those of you who may not like this next chapter, but i am a learning writer and really just working on advancing my skills (which are somewhat limited....sometimes...well most times...). well please keep reading and please review!_**

_**thanks!**_

_**phatnomgirl27  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Uncertainty **

Meg stepped back out into the streets. The rain had begun to fall, sending people running for cover. She had spent more time in the shop than she originally thought. She ended up spending little more an hour in there chatting with the shop keeper, and having fun trying on the different hats. She pulled her hood from her clock over her head as she started to walk heading across the street to the café. It was empty.

Meg turned around, getting panicked. The cold rain plastered her gold hair to her forehead. The streets were empty now; she didn't know what to do. Her heart pounded in her chest, where was Christine? Had she just gotten tired of waiting and returned without her, no, Christine wasn't like that. Meg had a heavy weight in her stomach; a sickening feeling wracked her body. She just knew something had happened to her friend.

The blonde stepped out into the middle of the street, "Christine!" She called for her friend, "Christine!"

Her hood fell back as she screamed for her friend. How could this have happened? Meg kept turning circles not sure where to go, she was at a loss at of what to do.

Meg searched to area for nearly an hour in the cold rain. Meg wandered in circles feeling helpless, when suddenly a figure appeared from a dark alley way. It was Christine! Her dress was ruined and torn; she was literally holding it to keep it up. Her corset and other under clothes were gone. She was wet and sobbing.

"Oh Christine!" Meg cried, "What happened to you?!"

Christine couldn't respond through her tears.

"Here," Meg said taking off her cloak wrapping it around her.

Christine heaved a great sob as they started they're way back home.

* * * * *

Once they reached the opera they immediately headed for the lair, Christine wept the whole way. When they arrived Erik wasn't there, which made Christine cry all the more, so Meg sat with her friend, wrapped her arms around her and waited.

Time passed and soon Erik returned. He found the two women near the organ, just sitting on the floor, Christine just rocking and crying into Meg shoulder. The moment Christine saw Erik, her violent sobs slowed, but tears continued o fall.

Christine stood and just let Erik hold her, not saying anything, just cried softly.

"What happened?!" Erik demanded.

"I don't know." Meg whispered, "I don't know."

"Christine what happened?" Erik asked softly.

She managed to slow her tears enough to speak.

"Raoul… In the alley… he… he… he," She started sobbing harder, but managed to choke out, "He… took me… but… I… got a-a-away."

"Shhh," Erik soothed.

A few tears escaped Meg's eyes. So many terrible things had plagued her friend, it just never seemed to end.

Erik carried Christine to her room and lay her down in her bed where she fell into a troubled sleep, exhausted.

When Erik came back out, Meg could see he too could not stop the falling of tears. He sat down head in his hands, seeming to have forgotten Meg was there, but suddenly his pain turned to rage.

"RAR!" He yelled out at the lake, "I'll kill him! I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

He picked up an expensive looking Persian vase and hurled it at the wall, it broke into a hundred pieces with a loud shatter.

Meg stepped back, frightened by his outburst. He turned on her.

"It was you!" He walked angrily towards her, "It's your fault you should have done something!"

She backed up against the wall, "I-I-I couldn't do anything, I-I'm sorry," he was inches away from her face, he pinned her again the wall. "I-I'm sorry… I-I-It's n-not my fault."

Meg looked into Erik's burning eyes, she could see the internal struggle between reason and madness in his mind. Suddenly Erik relaxed again.

"No it's not. I'm sorry Meg," he sighed. He walk away overwhelmed, "I truly am sorry, sometimes I can't control myself and my anger takes over."

He sat down in a large chair defeated. Erik had come such a long way from the person he used to be, but sometimes situations brought out the monster he once was.

Meg was silent.

"I... I just don't know what to do." Erik said, "Who knows what he did to her, it sickens me just to think about it." He let out a long sigh and went silent.

* * * * *

It was late and Meg had already gone back up to the world to get some rest. Erik sat in his chair thinking.

"Erik," came a small voice. "Erik?"

Erik rose from his seat and went to Christine. She was sitting up in the bed, her tears were gone, but she looked so tired.

"Christine you should rest more." Erik sat next to her he went to stroke her check, but she flinched and pulled away. It broke his heart seeing her like this.

"Oh Christine," Erik sighed, "What did he do to you?"

Her chin trembled and a single tear ran down her check, but she held strong.

"It hurts Erik, everything hurts." A few more tears escaped as Erik held her close.

Erik hated seeing her like this.

"Play for me Erik… please?"

Erik retrieved his violin and began to play. The haunting melody filled the room, it soothed Christine, and she fell into a calmer more restful sleep.

* * * * *

A month went by, and every day was a battle for Christine, but she was able to tell her story of how she escaped from Raoul.

Once he was finished with her for the moment, Christine spotted the exit. Raoul was slumped over on an old chair, his back to her. As quietly as she possible could, Christine got up, and then bolted for the door. Raoul shot up out of his chair; the door knob was old and rusted making it hard to turn. On the dark floor Christine saw a piece of wood. It looked like a broken leg of a chair; she grabbed it and swung it at Raoul like a bat, ramming him the stomach causing him to fall to the floor.

By the time Raoul regained himself, Christine had opened the door and fled to freedom.

The traumatic experience had taken its toll on Christine; there were days when she would not even get out of bed, just sleep right through the day. Days like that always worried Erik, but there were also good days. Where she'd get up and visit and sometimes even smile, but these smiles were rare now.

Yet everyday Christine grew stronger. Her friend Danielle sometimes came to the opera to visit her, and brought her dress to her.

Although the scandal with Raoul was kept under wraps away from the public, the small group of friends were gravely worried about Christine. Though Christine was always known as the small, young, delicate little girl, inside she had much more strength than many gave her credit for.

* * * * *

It was the second month Christine had gone with out her usual womanly cycle. Concerned about the possibility that she may be with child she went to a doctor and he only confirmed her fears.

The terror she had gone through was still fresh in her mind, but she also remembered her time with Erik. The undeniable question haunted her, who was the father? Underlining that fear was how would Erik react?

Unsure of what to do, Christine confided in Meg.

"Christine you must tell him!" Meg cried.

"I know Meg, but he was worried enough when the possibility of his child came up. Oh Meg what am I to do, I won't be able to hide it long and the world will eventually know too."

"Christine." Meg said softly, "You are stronger than you know," She put her forehead against Christine's, "and I know you know you have an operating brain inside that head of yours!"

They both laughed a little at that.

"Now, set aside everything else," Meg continued, "and what does your heart say?"

Christine thought for a while, thought she could not come to a conclusion of who the biological father is, she knew that Erik would be the real father, his child or not.

"Thank you Meg," was all Christine said in reply.


	18. Chapter 17

**_new chapter! enjoy! R&R!!_**

**_phantomgirl27  
_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

**News**

It was one of those days Christine did not want to get out of bed and face the day. Yet something inside her, kind of clicked. She had spent enough time feeling sorry for herself and living in fear. It was time to face the world and leave the past behind. She forced herself up and climbed out of bed.

She dressed, skipping the corset, and went to the managers office to visit Nadir; she needed to speak with him.

When she got there, she found the office door locked, Erik and Nadir were talking inside. Christine knocked, the voices stopped.

"Who is it?" called Nadir.

"It's Christine, Erik open the door."

There was some shuffling, the lock clicked and the door opened.

Nadir stood holding the door open and Erik was standing behind the desk. He wore his usual black trousers, a long-sleeved white shirt, with a professional looking black vest. His black wig was on his head firmly in place, his white mask in this usual spot on the right side of his face.

His golden eyes shone seeing Christine up and looking happy. Even with the dark circles under her eyes were still there, she looked a lot better. Although he did notice she had not put on a corset, but he didn't think much of it.

Christine smiled warmly, as she wrapped her arm around Erik.

"You seem much better today Miss Daaé." Nadir said watching them.

"And I feel much better and please call me Christine!" she laughed looking into Erik's eyes.

Seeing Christine like this gave Erik tremendous joy, she seemed much more alive than she had in weeks.

"I love you," she said pressing her lips to his.

"And I you." He replied

Though Erik could see much more life in Christine's eyes, he could also see how much strain she was putting in to be able to get up like this. He could feel a secret in the air, but he did not mention it. He did not want to ruin this rare moment.

"Erik?" Christine ask.

"Yes?"

"Could I bother you for a moment with Nadir?"

Erik seemed a bit confused, but consented.

"And please, I know you have ways of hearing us, but don't. Please?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Promise," he smiled.

He went out the door and vanished through one of his secret passages.

With Erik out of the room Christine suddenly felt more tired and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Well," asked Nadir, "what is it you want from me?"

"Did Meg tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Christine looked at him and he knew what she meant.

He sighed, "Yes she did, but no one else, not even her mother."

"Have you told Erik?" she asked.

"No." was his simple reply. He sat down next t her.

"I just don't know how to say it." Christine felt lost. Letting out a long sigh, she rested her chin on her hand.

"You should tell him as soon as possible. He will understand, but the longer you wait the harder it will be."

"I know, I just don't know how."

"Erik is a man of many secrets, only because he hates them so much. With you he does not need secrets and he loves you for it. He has entrusted you with the greatest secret of all, himself. Now, I cannot tell him for you, but we can help if need be, but it must be you who tells him. I know him well enough, that if you don't, he'll find out on his own."

* * * * *

Christine found Erik up in the rafters above the stage. He saw her down below and came down to her.

"Come with me," she said waving up at him.

She took him to her favorite spot in the whole opera, the small chapel, where she had first heard his voice years ago.

They sat on the stone floor together and Christine took Erik's hands.

"I have something to tell you."

"Anything," Erik said, "I'm here."

She took a deep breath, "Erik I'm…" she paused a little, "with child."

He went silent immediately seeing the dilemma Christine saw when she found out.

"Do you know who…" he stopped unable to say it.

"No…" she shook her head sadly, "but it will be our child." She added looking him in the eyes.

Erik immediately understood what she meant.

"I had meant to save this for a while longer, but it seems it cannot wait." Erik sighed. "The surprise Nadir and I had planned for you and Meg was for this."

He pulled out a white gold ring with a ruby centered on it, surrounded by small glittering diamonds.

Christine stood up and gasped at its beauty. Erik was on his knee.

"I know I've done horrible things. I've killed many men, yet you've chosen to see past all that and see who I am inside. You've seen my dark side, but you see the man I can be and what I hope to be. Through everything you've stood by me, so I ask Christine Daaé, will you marry me?"

A few happy tears fell down her cheeks, "Yes!" she said, "Of course I will!"

They sealed it with a kiss.


End file.
